ESCOLARES
by Mahiara Hiteru
Summary: UA Kagome se muda a Tokio y comienza su anteúltimo año escolar en una nueva escuela donde se hará amigos y algo más. KagXInu, SanXMir y otras varias parejas y enrredos. Reviews, please! CAP.5 UP!
1. Bienvenida

**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE COMO ASÍ TAMPOCO NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES.**

**SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Escolares**

_Mahiara__Hiteru_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo uno

Bienvenida

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Kagome! Despierta, Kagome!

-Sí, bueno… en dos horas…- Murmuraba la muchacha desde su cama.

-Pero Kagome, hay que ir a la escuela.- Decía su hermano, Souta, de pie al lado de la cama de Kagome.

-Escuela… escuela?..

-Sí. Recuerda primer día, nueva escuela, nueva ciudad,…

-¡¡Escuela!!-Gritó la chica saltando de su cama cuando al fin se encontraba del todo despierta. –Ay, no, llegaré tarde y es el primer día en ésta escuela¿qué haré¿Qué haré? … Ay¿pero donde dejé ése uniforme?...- Souta observaba como su hermana se movía de un lado para el otro buscando el bendito uniforme escolar. –Ajá¡aquí está!

-Eh… Hermana, ése no es. Ése es el del colegio anterior.

-Oh! Pero que tonta, es cierto. Éste es. Bueno, vete, me voy a cambiar.- Y empujó a su hermano menor fuera de la habitación.

Kagome era una muchacha de dieciséis años que se había mudado a Tokio, por cuestiones de trabajo por parte de su madre, a quién habían transferido a aquella gran ciudad.

Había tenido que abandonar el colegio a mitad del primer trimestre, por lo que prácticamente empezaría aquél año de aprendizaje en la nueva escuela. Había dejado todo lo que era su vida anterior en la otra ciudad, donde se encontraba la escuela a la que siempre había asistido y sus amigas de toda la vida. Cursaría su ante último año escolar en una nueva escuela.

-Buenos días, hija.- Dijo su madre cuando Kagome se encontró en la cocina con el nuevo uniforme (el que acostumbra en la serie, por las dudas. ) ya puesto y su mochila lista. -¿Desayunarás?

-No, mamá. No tengo tiempo así que ya me voy. Adiós!- Dijo saliendo de su nueva casa.

-Adiós!

Caminó hasta la escuela y al llegar se dio cuenta de que era mucho más grande que la anterior y ya estaba atestada de alumnos que llegaban como ella, y por suerte, temprano.

Entró sintiéndose rara y sola como suele suceder cuando te encuentras en un lugar que no conoces repleto de personas que jamás habías visto.

Ya tenía los horarios y el mapa del colegio para no perderse. Su primera clase sería matemática. "Genial" Murmuró sarcástica y se dirigió al que sería su casillero de ahora en adelante. Puso algunas de sus cosas adentro, las que no necesitaría en aquella aburrida clase.

De repente el ruido de un fuerte golpe a su lado la quitó de su ensimismamiento . Un muchacho había golpeado su casillero, que se encontraba justo a un lado de el de Kagome, con el puño para que, aparentemente, éste se abriera. Un muchacho de largos cabellos negros, dorados ojos y, en ese momento, con una expresión de bastante molestia en el rostro. Tomó lo que necesitaba de su casillero y se marchó. Kagome lo siguió con la mirada por el pasillo hasta que dobló en una esquina. "Qué carácter"

Kagome tomó sus cosas y se marchó a su salón. Comenzó a caminar por pasillos para encontrar el aula.

-Basta, Miroku. Ya déjame en paz.

-Pero, Sango, entiende que necesito entrar a ese grupo de estudio.

-No entiendo por qué sigues insistiendo, eres inteligente Miroku, aunque no creo que tu mayor interés sean los estudios. No necesitas clases de apoyo escolar y, a parte, de seguro causarías problemas.- Decía la chica de largos cabellos castaños sueltos y ojos del mismo color que pegaba algunos afiches en la pizarra de anuncios, a un muchacho de cabellos oscuros amarrados en una pequeña coleta, poseedor de unos hermosos ojos azules.

-Qué cruel eres conmigo, Sanguito.

-Además¿para qué quieres entrar, Miroku?- Preguntaba la chica mientras seguía pegando afiches de todo tipo.

-Pues, es que no me va muy bien en lengua y quiero ir a la clase de apoyo, es todo.

-Lengua,… lengua,… déjame chequear…- Decía con un dedo en la sien, pensando. –Ah! Sí, claro.

-¿Vas a dejarme?- Preguntó el chico emocionado.

-No. Y ya sé por qué o, mejor dicho, por quién quieres entrar, es esa chica que te gusta, Keiko. Ayy, Miroku, jamás cambiarás…

Kagome pasó de largo mientras aquél par seguía discutiendo. Llegó a su salón y se dio cuenta de que el profesor y los alumnos ya estaban ahí. Suspiró y entró.

-Bueno así que les entregaré los exámenes la próxima clase, lo siento, en verdad no tuve tiempo de corregirlos. – Iba diciendo el profesor de matemática y luego reparó en la presencia de Kagome junto a la puerta. – Oh, tu debes de ser la nueva alumna.

-Así es, señor.

-Bien, preséntate ante la clase, por favor.

Kagome se paró frente a los que serían sus compañeros de ahí en más.

-Hola, yo soy…- Comenzaba pero fue interrumpida por el fuerte ruido que alguien hizo al entrar. Se volteó a ver y vio a los dos alumnos que había encontrado minutos atrás discutiendo en el pasillo.

-Señor Sakema¿podría tener más cuidado con la puerta?

-Lo siento, profesor.- Se disculpó el chico. La muchacha que había entrado con él se sentó en su pupitre. –Solo no queríamos llegar tarde. No fue mi intención hacerla giratoria.- Algunos alumnos rieron y, hasta el profesor hizo un amago de sonrisa.

-Ya siéntate, Sakema.- Se sentó en el pupitre detrás de la castaña que lo acompañaba. –Bueno, ahora siga señorita.

-Sí.- Dijo Kagome, y continuó con lo interrumpido. –Soy Kagome Higurashi y vengo de Kioto. Me mudé recientemente a esta ciudad.

-Muy bien. Sea bienvenida.- Dijo el profesor. –Puede tomar asiento a un lado de la señorita Haikero. Señorita Haikero, levante su mano por favor.- La chica que había entrado hace unos instantes levantó su mano para que Kagome supiera quien era.

Kagome se dirigió hacia su nuevo pupitre, depositó sus cosas sobre él y se sentó.

-Soy Sango.

-Kagome.- Dijo sonriendo a la chica que también le sonreía desde su derecha.

-Bienvenida, señorita Kagome. Si necesita que alguien le muestre la escuela…- Decían desde detrás de la castaña.

-Cállate Miroku.- Lo calló Sango, volteándose. –Y haz el favor de despertar a Inuyasha.- Kagome también se volteó hacia el chico que dormía en el pupitre que tenía detrás. Sorprendida por la casualidad, se dio cuenta de que era el muchacho del casillero junto al suyo, el mismo que esa mañana parecía molesto.

Miroku sacudió a su amigo hasta que éste levantó la cabeza mirando adormilado.

-¿Eh?- Inquirió simplemente.

-Pues, no sé si la palabra ""clases"" te recuerda algo.- Dijo Sango mirando ceñuda al muchacho.

-Pues, la verdad, no me recuerda que me interese.- Respondió tranquilamente Inuyasha. Luego miró a la chica enfrente de él.

-Hola.- Saludó Kagome.

-Hola.- Dijo Inuyasha.

-Ella es la bonita alumna nueva.- Dijo Miroku, mientras Sango negaba lentamente con la cabeza. –Se llama Kagome. Y él es…

-Inuyasha.- Terminó Kagome.

-Así es.- Dijo Miroku. Kagome se volteó hacia adelante prestando atención al profesor de matemática que había comenzado la clase.

-Bueno, hoy seguiremos con las ecuaciones de…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonó el timbre que indicaba el comienzo de la hora del almuerzo. En el anterior receso Sango se había quedado con ella en el salón para contarle lo que estaban viendo en cada materia. Pero ahora podría ver al resto de los alumnos de aquella escuela y también conocer el edificio un poco más; para eso no había mejor tiempo que el del almuerzo.

-Por fin el almuerzo, muero de hambre!- Exclamó Inuyasha poniéndose de pie.

-Pues, no te vayas a comer las mesas, perrito.- Se burló un chico de cabello oscuro y largo amarrado en una alta coleta, y celestes ojos.

-Cierra la boca, estúpido.

-No me da la gana¿qué harás con eso?

-Te romperé la cara…- Dijo Inuyasha con el puño apretado.

-Ya basta de pelear. Hola chicos.- Dijo una chica de cabellos rojos y verdes ojos. – Ah! Tu eres la chica nueva, Kagome¿verdad?

-Así es.

-Bienvenida. Yo soy Ayame.

-Y yo soy Kouga, un placer.- Dijo tomando la mano de Kagome.

-Igual digo.- Dijo Kagome sonriendo, algo avergonzada.

-Baboso.- Murmuró Inuyasha.

-Ya te escuché, tarado.- Dijo Kouga volteándose hacia él.

-Pues no me importa, babosito.

-Ya me tienes harto, imbécil.

En el almuerzo -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una vez sentados a una mesa Kagome, Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha…

-Y Kagome¿por qué te fuiste de Kioto?- Preguntó Sango.

-Por el trabajo de mi madre.

-Oh, ya veo.

-¿Y ustedes hace cuánto se conocen?

-Pues, nos conocemos desde primer grado, en primaria¿verdad?- Inuyasha y Miroku asintieron.

-Mucho tiempo.

-Sí.

-Hola, chicos. Disculpa Sango.

-Sí, dime Keiko.- Dijo la castaña a la chica que se había acercado. Era muy bonita. Tenía el cabello rubio claro y ondulado y ojos verdes. Miroku no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-¿Cuándo será la próxima reunión del grupo?- Preguntó y, por un momento, sus ojos se posaron en Miroku.

-Será en dos días, el miércoles a las 14:30 hs. ¿Vendrás, verdad?- Preguntó Sango.

-Sí, por supuesto.- Aseguró. –Hola, Miroku.

-Hola, bonita.- Saludó el chico.

-¿Tú también vendrás?- Inquirió Keiko. Miroku le lanzó a Sango una mirada que parecía suplicar silenciosamente, la castaña resignada asintió.

-Sí, Miroku estará ahí.- Dijo.

-Oh, bien, bueno nos vemos, chicos. Hasta luego.- Saludo con la mano y se fue a una mesa lejana en la que almorzaban sus amigas.

-Sí!.- Exclamó Miroku haciendo de victoria con la mano. – Gracias, Sanguito. Te quiero tanto, por eso eres mi mejor amiga.- Le besó la mejilla. –Nos vemos, chicos.- Y se fue. Sango lo vió alejarse.

-Miroku es un idiota.- Dijo Inuyasha mirando a Sango a la cara como sabiendo lo que su amiga pensaba.

-¿Quién era esa chica?- Preguntó Kagome.

-Es Keiko.- Respondió Inuyasha.

-Sí.- Confirmó Sango. –Va un curso más abajo que nosotros y esta en el grupo de estudio del que estoy a cargo.

-Ah

-Sí. Sango es la presidenta de la clase.- Agregó Inuyasha.

-Oh. Genial.- Dijo Kagome.

-Sí, supongo.- Suspiró la castaña. –Será mejor que vayamos para la clase de Literatura. No quiero llegar tarde.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Que bien, ya nos vamos para casa. Estoy tan cansado.- Exclamó Miroku cuando ya se encontraban en las puertas del colegio. –Vamos, Sango.

-Sí, espera. ¿Tú por dónde te vas Kagome? Miroku y yo siempre tomamos aquél camino.- Dijo señalando para la izquierda.

-No, yo debo irme por el otro lado.

-Genial, puedes irte con Inuyasha. Él también toma aquél camino.- Anunció Miroku.

-¿Vamos?- Preguntó Inuyasha.

-Sí, claro.- Respondió Kagome.

-Bien, adiós.- Dijeron Miroku y Sango.

-Adiós.- Se despidieron los otros dos, y comenzaron a caminar hacia la derecha.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola**

**Otro de mis inventos ****n.n**

**Aviso que el ****fic**** se tratará básicamente de las parejas ****Kagome****Inuyasha**** y Sango/****Miroku****, aunque pueden aparecer varias más… ya verán.**

**Este primer capítulo es algo introductorio a lo que será el ****fic****. Es prácticamente para que sepan algo de los personajes y demás.**

**Espero les haya gustado el comienzo y dejen ****reviews**** con su opinión, ****onegai**

**La continuación la publicaré lo más pronto que pueda, tengo que actualizar mis otros ****fics****u.ú**** Ya saben, mientras más ****reviews**** más ganas de continuarlo e irlo mejorando.**

**Hasta la actualización,**

**Mahiara****Hiteru**


	2. Conociéndote

**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE COMO ASÍ TAMPOCO NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES.**

**SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Escolares**

_Mahiara__Hiteru_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo dos

Conociéndote

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un brillante día soleado y Kagome, luego de su primer día de clases en una escuela de Tokio, se dirigía a su casa acompañada de Inuyasha.

-Oye¿y cómo era la escuela a la que asistías?

-Pues, era más pequeña que ésta pero muy parecida en general.

-¿De dónde vienes?- Preguntó Inuyasha.

-De Kioto. ¿Has estado allí?

-Sí, he ido alguna vez.

-¿Tú siempre has vivido en el mismo lugar?- Preguntó curiosa para que laconversación no tuviera incómodos silencios.

-Sí.

-¿Y con quién vives?- Continuó el interrogatorio.

-Con mi hermano.- Dijo mirando serio hacia el frente. Al parecer Kagome había arruinado todo sin intención alguna.

-Ah.- Exclamó simplemente queriendo cambiar rápidamente el tema de conversación, pero eso no iba a ser necesario se acababa de dar cuenta que se había pasado media cuadra de su casa. –Je, je- Rio nerviosa deteniéndose. Inuyasha la imitó. –Yo vivo allá.- Señaló para atrás.

-Ah.- Dijo el chico.

-Es que aún no me acostumbro.

-Más vale lo hagas rápido o un día te pasarás dos kilómetros.- Dijo divertido.

-Sí, bueno, gracias por acompañarme.- Dijo sonriendo.

-No hay problema, yo vivo dos calles más arriba. Nos vemos.- Saludó.

-Sí, hasta mañana.- Se despidió la chica, e Inuyasha continuó su camino.

-¡Ya llegué!

-Hola, hija. ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?

-Muy bien, mamá.- Dejó su mochila en el suelo. -¿Qué hay para comer? Muero de hambre…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha entró a su casa y se dirigió directamente a la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador y sacó un sándwich que tenía ya preparado.

-Podrías siquiera quitarte la mochila y lavarte las manos antes de comer¿no crees?

Inuyasha volteó molesto y con la boca llena de comida dijo: -Nou stobes, Sesshomarru.

-No hables con la boca llena como un animal.- Dijo su hermano serio a un lado de la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Kué? Nou tre scucho.- Dijo masticando ruidosamente y dirigiéndose a las escaleras, no sin antes empujar a su hermano mayor al pasar.

-Imbécil.- Alcanzó a oír que decía Sesshomaru mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Arrojó su mochila, prendió su televisor y se sentó en su cama a acabar el delicioso sándwich.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Estoy en casa!- Anunció Sango cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Nadie respondió, excepto por los maullidos de una gatita a sus pies. –Hola, Kirara.- Al parecer su hermano no había regresado aún de la escuela y su padre no estaba en casa.

Como ese día le tocaba preparar el almuerzo fue lo que comenzó a hacer.

-¡Hola!- Gritó la voz de su hermano desde la puerta.

-Hola Kohaku. Estoy en la cocina.- Kohaku entró segundos después. -¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

-Muy bien. Hoy ingresó un alumno nuevo llamado Souta…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Mushin¡Ya estoy aquí!

-¡Miroku!- Dijo en un tono ya muy reconocido para Miroku. Siguió el camino de donde provenía la voz y lo llevó directamente a donde creyó estaría: la cocina.

-Otra vez borracho…- Dijo Miroku del mismo modo en que lo decía todos los días. El hombre con el que vivía desde que su padre había muerto estaba sentado en una silla con una botella de Sake en las manos.

-No me hables así muchacho. Tu padre era más educado y no te enseñó a comportarte así.- Decía apuntando con su dedo a cualquier lado excepto a Miroku, pues al parecer veía doble… o triple quizá.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Souta, tú también deberías ir a acostarte ya y dejar un rato esos video juegos.

-Sí, hermana, solo unos minutos más.- Decía Souta con la cara pegada al televisor y con los dedos moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz sobre los controles. Kagome suspiró.

-Bueno. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.- Dijo su hermano sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

-¿Ya te vas a dormir Kagome?

-Sí abuelo. Buenas noches.- Dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-¡Buenas noches!

Kagome entró en su habitación y se acostó inmediatamente. El primer día de clases no había sido terrible como ella había supuesto que sería, de hecho había sido muy bueno. Había conocido a Sango, a Miroku y a un muchacho de hermosos ojos dorados y largos cabellos negros…

Con ese pensamiento se durmió rápidamente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha estaba cenando en silencio ya que la única persona con la que se encontraba cenando, como cada noche, era su hermano, y no era que acostumbrara tener "conversaciones" con él. Ni siquiera levantaba la vista de su plato ya que si lo hacía de seguro el otro le preguntaría que estaba mirando y ahí empezaría otra de las tantas discusiones que siempre tenían.

Cuando terminó de cenar se puso de pie y dejó su plato sobre la mesada y subió a su habitación sin siquiera decir buenas noches. Bueno, Sesshomaru tampoco lo hizo e Inuyasha realmente no creía que se hubiese dado cuenta de que se había siquiera levantado de la mesa.

Ya en su habitación se acostó en su cama y se quedó mirando el techo. Su vida era una completa monotonía, siempre la misma rutina: levantarse temprano e ir a la escuela, volver de ésta, discutir con Sesshomaru, almorzar, irse a su habitación antes de que comenzara otra discusión con la misma persona, hacer deberes, de vez en cuando, y luego a la noche cenar para luego seguramente discutir con Sesshomaru, otra vez…

Había sido así desde que su madre había muerto y había tenido que compartir casa con Sesshomaru que su padre, quién se había ido en otro de sus tantos viajes de negocios, les había dejado y a decir verdad no soportaba ese ambiente todos los días.

Sus amigos y la escuela eran su única escapatoria de aquel deprimente lugar.

Rió al recordar que la muchacha nueva se había pasado de su hogar al olvidar donde vivía. Se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en ella. Se puso de lado para dormirse ya que mañana tendría clases nuevamente y se encontraba realmente cansado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Papá ya voy a acostarme.

-Muy bien, hija. Que tengas buenas noches.- Dijo su padre mientras barría el piso de la sala.

-Buenas noches.- Se encaminó hacia la habitación de su hermano. Kohaku estaba alistándose para dormir. –Buenas noches, Kohaku.

-Buenas noches, hermana.- Decía mientras intentaba dejar su cama en condiciones para dormir. Sango al ver los inútiles intentos de su hermano se decidió a ayudarlo. –Déjame, lo haré por ti.

-Gracias, es que yo no sirvo para esto.- Dijo algo apenado.

-No te preocupes. Mira, ahí tienes.

-Gracias hermana.- Acostándose.

-De nada. Que duermas bien.

-Igual tú.- Sango apagó las luces y finalmente se dirigió a su habitación que se encontrba a un lado de la de Kohaku. Se acostó, no sin antes poner su reloj despertador para que suene temprano para no llegar tarde a la escuela, y abrazó fuerte a su almohada como acostumbraba hacer para dormir.

Como muchas noches anteriores su último pensamiento antes de dormir fue sobre ese chico de azules ojos que no eran para ella, no de la manera que ella quería…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Será mejor que te vayas ya a dormir, Miroku.

-Sí Mushin. Tienes razón.- Apagó el televisor y se puso de pie. –Buenas noches.- Le dijo a un ya no tan ebrio Mushin.

-Buenas noches.- Dijo el otro apagando las luces para dirigirse a su propia habitación para dormir.

Miroku cerró la puerta detrás de sí cuando hubo estado en el interior de su amplia y cálida habitación. Apagó las luces directamente y como ya se encontraba vestido con su pijama de dos piezas se acostó.

Se durmió pensando que estaría con la bonita de Keiko, chica que, como tantas otras, le gustaba solo superficialmente ya que no la conocía realmente. Jamás se había enamorado, pero era muy joven aún. "Quizá algún día me enamore." Pensó divertido.

De cualquier modo ya estaba en el grupo de estudio, y todo gracias a su incondicional amiga, Sango.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Ya me voy!

-¡Adiós Kagome!

Kagome salió de su casa dispuesta a dirigirse a la escuela cuando de repente vió a alguien algunos metros atrás.

-¡Hola!- Gritó. Inuyasha que iba con la vista en el suelo miró hacia adelante y enfocó a quién había gritado.

-Oh, Hola.- Dijo alcanzándola.

-¿Cómo estás?-Preguntó Kagome mientras ambos reemprendieron su camino al lado del otro.

-Bien¿y tú?

-Bien…

-Hola chicos- Saludó Sango cuando llegaron a la escuela.

-Hola.- Corearon ambos.

-¿Y Miroku?- Preguntó Inuyasha. -¿Aún no llega?

-No, no lo he visto.- Respondió Sango. –Y hoy no lo vi camino a la escuela tampoco… Ya llegará.- Inuyasha asintió.

-Bueno, entremos.- Dijo Kagome sonriente. Justo cuando iban a entrar oyeron una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Esperen!- Miroku acababa de llegar y al parecer había venido todo el camino con alguien: Keiko. Se despidieron y luego Miroku los alcanzó.

-Hola.- Dijo alegre.

-Hola.- Respondieron los otros tres.

-Creí que llegaba tarde…

Luego de unos minutos ya estaban en la clase de biología en la que Kagome se dio cuenta lo atrasada que iba por lo que luego de la clase, en el corto receso que tuvieron, le pidió a Sango, que era la mejor alumna de la clase, que por favor le prestara las carpetas con lo que habían hacho hasta entonces. Sango se las entregó y al ver la cantidad Kagome se deprimió bastante.

Luego tuvieron clase de historia y la profesora les dijo que tendrían que formar parejas para trabajar en dúo en un trabajo práctico. Miroku en un pequeño trozo de papel escribió: "¿Aceptarías hacer equipo conmigo?" Sango leyó y escribió en el mismo papel: "No sé. Tendría que pensarlo… Está bien". Y Kagome miró inquisitiva a Inuyasha quien entendiendo la silenciosa pregunta respondió: -Claro. Kagome volvió la vista al frente con una sonrisa.

Después estaban todos sentados almorzando.

-Bueno iremos a la biblioteca mañana, Miroku.- Dijo Sango. –De cualquier modo tenemos una semana, hasta el martes que viene.- Sango miró a Miroku que tenía los ojos clavados en su comida. –Miroku¿me estás escuchando?- Preguntó molesta.

-Eh… sí, sí. Mañana iremos.- Respondió Miroku exaltado ante el llamado de atención de la chica.

-¿Se puede saber que diablos piensas?- Preguntó Inuyasha molesto también ya que su amigo parecía estar volando lejos de allí.

-Nada. Oye, Sango.- La chica lo miró. –¿Puedo sacar de tu mochila la tarea de física? Es que, verás, no la entendí… entonces yo no…

-Está bien, sí. Tómala.

-Gracias.- El chico empezó a devorar su almuerzo para así tener tiempo de copiar la tarea antes de que el profesor llegase.

-Hola, Inuyasha.- Una chica largos cabellos lacios y oscuros paso como una sombra por al lado de la mesa.

-Hola, Kikyo.- Dijo Inuyasha mientras observaba la espalda de la chica que ya se iba.

-Terminé. Bueno, nos vemos.- Informó Miroku mientras se ponía de pie dispuesto a dirigirse al salón.

-¡Espera Miroku!- Inuyasha también se puso de pie.

-¿Y tú a dónde vas?- Inquirió Sango.

-Es que… Bueno, digamos que yo tampoco…

-¿Entendiste la tarea?- Preguntó Kagome.

-Bingo.- Dijo Sango.

-Bueno Inuyasha ¿vamos o no? No voy a tener tiempo de copiarla.- Decía Miroku impaciente.

-Tienes razón.- Dijo Inuyasha y ambos se pusieron en marcha. Sango suspiró profundamente.

-Oye, Sango.

-¿Sí, Kagome?

-¿Quién era esa muchacha?

-¿Qué muchacha?- Preguntó Sango mirando a ambos lados para saber a quien se refería su amiga.

-La chica que saludó a Inuyasha.

-¡Ah!- Exclamó Sango. –Esa chica es Kikyo. Va al mismo año que nosotras solo que a otro salón. Era novia de Inuyasha hasta el año pasado pero se pelearon por culpa de un chico llamado Naraku que va a la misma clase que Kikyo y al parecer sale con ella o salía, no estoy segura. Pero a pesar de eso no se llevan mal aunque tampoco son "amigos", ya sabes.- Kagome asintió. Sango había hablado muy rápido pero entre chicas eso no es problema.

-¿Y… sabes algo acerca de su hermano? Es que ayer lo mencioné y me pareció que Inuyasha se molestó.- Dijo Kagome algo apenada aún.

-Lo que sucede,- Explicaba Sango entendiendo perfectamente a su amiga. –es que Inuyasha y su hermano no tienen para nada una buena relación, lo único que los une es su padre. Inuyasha vivía con su madre pero ella falleció hace dos años y eso hizo cambiar bastante a Inuyasha, el la quería mucho. En cambio, nunca había convivido con su hermano porque, como ya te dije, se llevan como perro y gato. Y su padre es hombre de negocios; Inuyasha no acostumbra verlo muy seguido. Kikyo era un sostén para Inuyasha pero luego se separaron… Inuyasha ha sufrido mucho, por eso a veces se muestra rudo o de mal humor,pero es una buena persona.

Kagome no hubiera imaginado todo lo que Sango le contó, pero se aseguraría de no mencionar a su hermano otra vez…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HELLO!!**

**¡Gracias a las personas que dejaron ****review**** y a los que leen! ****:p**

**Espero que les guste el segundo capítulo ya verán como sigue la historia… **

**Al fin ya actualicé mis ****fics****, incluyendo a éste **

**Bueno, dejen ****reviews****, sí**

**ONEGAI**

**ByeBye**

**Mahiara****Hiteru**


	3. El grupo de estudio y el trabajo de His

**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE COMO ASÍ TAMPOCO NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES.**

**SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Escolares**

_Mahiara Hiteru _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo tres

**El grupo de estudio y el trabajo de Historia**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de que Sango le contó sobre Inuyasha, ambas se dirigieron al salón para tener la siguiente clase: Física.

En verdad, a nadie le gustaba esa materia, sin siquiera la excepción de Sango, ya que la profesora era muy estricta y seria, y no había clase en la que no acabaran con las neuronas rotas de tanto pensar y trabajar. De cualquier modo ese período pasó rápido, y a ninguno le fue tan mal después de todo, ya que Inuyasha y Miroku habían conseguido copiar la tarea de Sango, que como siempre no tenía ningún tipo de error.

Luego les quedaba la clase de Educación Física que era la clase preferida de una gran mayoría de alumnos. Las chicas tenían clases con una profesora, de lo más amable aunque algo exigente, y los chicos con un profesor joven y muy agradable; definitivamente era la mejor clase.

Kagome y Sango fueron primero al vestuario quitándose los uniformes y poniéndose las remeras blancas y los shorts rojos, y cambiándose el calzado que llevaban por un par de zapatillas deportivas. Luego salieron al playón en el que hacían las actividades físicas. Las chicas ocupaban una mitad y los chicos otra; el lugar era inmenso.

-¡Hey cerebrito! No te vayas a lastimar la cabeza.- Kagome volteó para ver de quien se trataba: era una chica de cabellos ondulados, color castaño claros, y de ojos verdes.

-Ignórala.- Dijo Sango a Kagome en voz baja.

-Que luego,- Continuó la chica. –No servirás para nada.- Sango procuró quedarse de espaldas a ella; Kagome estaba a su lado.

-Ella,- Comenzó Sango procurando que solo Kagome la oyera. –Es Koharu, la chica más tonta y presumida del colegio.

-Sí, ya me parecía.- Dijo Kagome y Sango rió.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Muchachos!- Llamó la atención de los alumnos. –Bueno, hoy pueden jugar fútbol. Traten de no matarse.

Se formaron dos equipos y se pusieron a jugar. Miroku en un equipo e Inuyasha en el otro.

-¡Oye Inuyasha!- Gritó Miroku, el otro lo miró. –Vas a perder.

-Eso ya lo veremos.- Respondió.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Chicas, vamos lo de siempre, formen equipos de tres y se ponen a practicar.- Se formaron varios equipos de tres ya que hacían las actividades con las chicas del otro salón también.

Kagome y Sango hicieron equipo con Ayame.

-¿Y, Ayame, con quien harás el trabajo?- Preguntó Sango.

-Pues, con Kouga. ¿Y tu con Miroku?- Sango asintió. -¿Y tu, Kagome?

-Con Inuyasha.- Respondió y le pasó el balón.

-Oye¿tú eres su novia o algo?- Inquirió quedándose con el balón en las manos. El rostro de Kagome se tornó algo rojo y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza y las manos.

-Para nada.- Ayame sonrió.

-Ya veo.- Y le lanzó el balón a Sango.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Mira lo que hiciste imbécil.- Dijo Naraku a un chico llamado Hoyo, de pelo castaño claro y ojos del mismo color, al que se le había ido la pelota hacia la otra cancha.

-Oye, cálmate ¿quieres?- Dijo Kouga. Naraku le lanzó una mirada llena de desprecio.

-Iré por la pelota.- Dijo Miroku.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Entonces las espero, no vayan a faltar chicas.

-No lo haremos Ayame.- Dijo Kagome. Y vio una pelota de fútbol que iba a parar a los pies de Sango, quien la tomó. –Debe habérseles ido a los chicos.

-Sí.- Dijo Sango cuando sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban desde atrás por la cintura, soltó la pelota y oyó que alguien le susurró al oído:

-Disculpa que te moleste muñeca, solo vine por el balón.- Sango se quedó estática por unos segundos y luego, casi inmediatamente, reconoció la voz.

-Miroku, te voy a matar, casi me matas del susto.- El chico comenzó a reír.

-Sólo era una broma Sanguito, no tienes por qué molestarte.- Kagome tomó la pelota y rió, igual que Ayame.

-Tendrías que haber visto tu cara.- Dijo la pelirroja a Sango.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto, Miroku?- Dijo Inuyasha que llegaba.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó el otro. Kagome le lanzó la pelota a Inuyasha.

-Gracias.- Dijo éste. Kagome le sonrió e Inuyasha le devolvió el gesto.

-Adiós chicas.- Dijo Miroku. –Muñeca.- Dijo luego con una inclinación hacia Sango.

-Te la buscaste…- Dijo Sango avanzando y Miroku comenzó a correr hacia la cancha donde los chicos los esperaban para seguir jugando, con Inuyasha a su lado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Al fin.- Dijo Inuyasha cuando salían de la escuela.

-Creo que ya no quiero jugar vóley.- Expuso Kagome estirando sus adoloridos brazos. Sango sonrió.

-Pues prepárate, porque es lo que hacemos en prácticamente todas las clases de Gimnasia.- Kagome suspiró.

-Adiós Kagome.- Dijo Kouga que había aparecido súbitamente.

-Adiós Kouga.- Dijo la aludida sonriendo.

-Oye babosito¿por qué no te pierdes?- Inuyasha lo miraba de reojo.

-Y tú, animal¿por qué no te callas?- Dijo Kouga. –Encima que perdimos por tu grandísima culpa.

-Sí, claro imbécil, como digas.- Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Kouga¡No te voy a esperar todo el día!- Gritó Ayame desde el auto de su padre.

-¡Ya voy! Nos vemos mañana Kagome.

-Sí, hasta luego.- Saludó Kagome y Kouga corrió hacia donde se encontraba Ayame, entró y cerró la puerta del auto que se puso en marcha segundos después.

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya, mi hermano ya debe de estar por llegar.

-Sí Sanguito, vamos.- Dijo Miroku. –Adiós Kagome, Inuyasha, nos vemos chicos.

-Hasta mañana.- Saludaron ambos. Sango saludó con la mano y Miroku caminaba tras ella.

-¿Vamos?- Inquirió Inuyasha.

-Ah, sí, sí.- Ambos comenzaron a caminar.

-Oye, y… ¿cuándo crees que deberíamos empezar con el trabajo? Me refiero al de Historia.- Peguntó el chico mirando hacia el frente.

-Pues no sé. Creo que podríamos empezarlo mañana, al igual que Sango y Miroku.- Propuso Kagome.

-Sí. ¿Qué te parece si a la salida de la escuela vienes a mi casa?- Preguntó Inuyasha aún mirando hacia el frente; parecía algo nervioso.

-Claro.- Aceptó la chica sonriente. Inuyasha la miró y sonrió.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Miroku! Ya llegaste.- Exclamó Mushin, en el mismo estado de todos los días, cuando vio entrar a Miroku por la puerta.

-Sí, y me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansado.- Dijo y directamente se dirigió a su habitación, donde arrojó su mochila y se tiró en la cama, cayendo dormido casi al instante.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hola Kohaku. Veo que hoy llegaste un rato antes¿o yo llegué tarde?- Preguntó Sango dejando sus cosas sobre una silla.

-No hermana, no llegas tarde.- Le dijo Kohaku que comía felizmente un helado.

-Oye deberías haber esperado hasta después del almuerzo… ¿y papá?

-Aún no llega.- Respondió simplemente, demasiado ocupado en su helado.

-Oye, Kohaku… ¿Hay uno para mí?- Inquirió Sango. Kohaku sonrió.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha llegó a su casa y sinceramente se alegró de no ver rastros de su hermano por ningún lugar de la casa. Dejó sus cosas y se preparó algo rápido para comer mientras miraba televisión.

Mientras miraba un programa de lo más divertido, en el que a los participantes de un show les hacían toda clase de crueles bromas, escuchó el sonido inconfundible del auto de Sesshomaru y, rápidamente, recordó que ese día le tocaba hacer la limpieza general de la casa. Así que apagó el televisor y, a la velocidad del rayo, subió las escaleras, entró a su habitación y se tiró de un salto a su cama, fingiendo dormir. Escuchó la puerta del frente abrirse, a su hermano decir: "Inuyasha" y luego el ruido de alguien subiendo las escaleras; Inuyasha comenzó a roncar falsamente.

-Inuyasha, hoy te toca hacer la limpie…- Comenzó a recordarle entrando en la habitación. Luego vio a Inuyasha que parecía estar durmiendo profundamente, lo miró con mala cara y cerró la puerta algo brusco tras él. Inuyasha sonrió victorioso.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Llegué!

-Kagome, ven, ya estamos almorzando.- Gritó Souta desde la cocina.

-Ni siquiera me esperaron…- Murmuró Kagome y se dirigió a lavarse las manos. Luego se sentó a la mesa con su familia.

-¿Qué tal la escuela, Kagome?- Preguntó su madre.

-Muy bien mamá.- Respondió observando su delicioso plato de comida. –Oh, y mañana iré a la casa de un compañero, para hacer un trabajo.

-Ya te hiciste un nuevo amigo.- Dijo su madre sonriendo.

-Sí, varios.- Dijo Kagome feliz, comenzando a comer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-El muy desgraciado después me mandó a limpiar de cualquier modo.- Contaba Inuyasha. –No es que yo haga caso a lo que el me diga pero…- Se quiso corregir rápidamente.

-Ya lo se Inuyasha.- Le dijo Miroku como si se tratara de un niño pequeño al cual era mejor darle la razón.

Ya se encontraban ambos y la mayoría del resto de la clase en el salón de clases, esperando a la profesora de literatura que aún no llegaba.

-Hola chicos.- Saludó Kagome mientras depositaba su mochila sobre el banco y se sentaba.

-Hola Kagome.- Saludaron ambos.

-¿Y Sango?- Preguntó al no ver a la castaña en el banco de al lado. Miroku fue quien respondió.

-Fue a hablar con un muchacho que quiere entrar al grupo de estudio.

-Ah, ya veo. ¿Tenemos Literatura ahora, verdad?- Inquirió observando los horarios que Sango le había hecho.

-Así es.- Confirmó Inuyasha. –Literatura… la profesora siempre me hace dormir cuando se pone a leer.

-Tú te duermes en cualquier clase.- Dijo Sango sentándose en su lugar. Suspiró. –Bueno, parece que no serás el único que ingresará al grupo, Miroku. Aunque éste chico sí lo hace para estudiar.- Mirándolo severamente. –Hola Kagome.

-Hola Sango.

-Buenos días, clase.

-Buenos días.- Saludaron todos de pie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toda la mañana transcurrió sin anormalidades excepto por el hecho de que a Kouga se le escapara una palabrota en la clase de Artística y el profesor lo mandara a afuera del salón, o que la profesora de Literatura, mientras contaba una de sus historias personales, notara que Inuyasha dormía, quien se disculpó diciéndole que en realidad no estaba durmiendo, sino que se imaginaba lo que ella contaba. La profesora rió por la ocurrencia del chico y todo quedó ahí.

A las 14:30 hs., finalizado el horario escolar, Sango y Miroku se dirigieron al aula en donde se realizaban las reuniones del grupo de estudio. En el salón ya se encontraban la mayoría de los que participaban, Keiko era una de las personas presentes. Estaban todos sentados alrededor de una mesa, con libros y ayudándose unos a otros en lo que podían.

Sango entró seguida de Miroku quien se sentó a un lado de Keiko, la chica le sonrió. Sango se sentó del lado de enfrente a ellos. Todos los saludaron, Sango presentó a Miroku y todos los presentes comenzaron a llenarla de preguntas, casi instantáneamente acerca de las cosas que no entendían. Siempre era así, Sango era inteligente y siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a los demás.

Cada uno estaba en sus cosas. Keiko y Miroku trabajaban juntos y Sango los miraba de soslayo de vez en cuando.

A los diez o quince minutos, desde que todos habían comenzado a trabajar, un chico entró algo atropelladamente al salón; todos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba.

-Ah, Hola Kuranosuke.- Saludó Sango al agitado chico parado a un lado de la puerta.

-Hola. Lamento llegar tarde.- Se disculpó acercándose al grupo.

-No te preocupes.- Lo tranquilizó Sango. –Ven, siéntate.- Señalando el único asiento libre, a su lado. Luego le presentó a cada uno de los que allí se encontraban y comenzó a ayudarlo con Matemáticas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apenas terminó el horario escolar, y luego de que Miroku y Sango se fueran a la reunión del grupo de estudio, Kagome e Inuyasha se pusieron en marcha hacia la casa del chico. Hablaron de todo un poco en el camino y diez minutos después se encontraban en la puerta de la casa de Inuyasha; entraron.

-Kagome¿quieres comer algo?- Preguntó Inuyasha.

-Eh, no, gracias.- Respondió observando lo grande y bonita que era la casa, pero al mismo tiempo se veía tan vacía.

-Bueno, entonces agarro algo para tomar y vamos a mi habitación a empezar con el trabajo¿sí?- Inquirió desde la cocina.

-Me parece bien.- Inuyasha volvió con dos grandes vasos de gaseosa y ambos subieron las escaleras hacia la habitación de Inuyasha. Cuando se encontraron allí Inuyasha agarró todas las cosas que se encontraban sobre su escritorio y las dejó encima de la cama. Dejó los vasos en el escritorio y le indicó a Kagome que se sentara.

Comenzaron a hacer el trabajo y las risas se oían de vez en cuando. La verdad es que rieron y conversaron tanto que, luego de un par de horas, no habían avanzado demasiado con la tarea.

-Inuyasha.- Dijo Sesshomaru abriendo la puerta de la habitación. Kagome volteó para ver de quien se trataba. Ése, era sin duda el hermano de Inuyasha.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Holiz!**

**Acá está, por fin terminado, el tercer capítulo. Me tardó como cuatro días hacerlo y re-hacerlo, hasta que decidí que había quedado aceptable n.n**

**Gracias a las personas que leen, espero sea de su agrado éste cap. Y me lo hacen saber, ya saben como¿no? R-E-V-I-E-W**

**¡Me despido hasta el próximo cap.!**

**Mahiara Hiteru **


	4. Malos entendidos

**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE COMO ASÍ TAMPOCO NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES.**

**SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Setsuna17: **Gracias por tu apoyo desde el primer capítulo, espero sea de tu agrado la continuación. ¡Saluditos!

**Jenniffer**** Garza Gutiérrez**Bueno, a mí también me gusta más Aome (soy argentina), pero como originariamente es Kagome… ni modo XD. Gracias por tu review, un abrazo.

**Tsuki****-****one****-chan: **Me alegro de que te guste la historia, me anima mucho siempre el hecho de ver un review de tu parte en mis inventos n.n Cuídate mucho.

**RociRadcliffe**Que bien que te gustó, me alegro. Bueno acá tienes la continuación, espero también sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

**LadyYuKiiKo**Ojalá y también te guste éste capítulo. Gracias por tu review¡abrazos!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Escolares**

_Mahiara__Hiteru_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo cuatro

**Malos entendidos**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-__Inuyasha__.- Dijo __Sesshomaru__ abriendo la puerta de la habitación. __Kagome__ volteó para ver de quien se trataba. Ése, era sin duda el hermano de __Inuyasha_

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó su hermano algo cortante. Sesshomaru se quedó fijo y sereno observando a Kagome al principio pero luego, con la pregunta de su hermano, levantó su vista hacia él. Kagome se alegró, la estaba poniendo algo nerviosa.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-Ah¿sí? Pues ahora estoy ocupado.- Dijo como única respuesta Inuyasha.

-Hola.- Saludó Sesshomaru a Kagome, fijando su vista en ella nuevamente.

-Ho-hola.- Dijo la chica. Sesshomaru volvió a posar su vista en su hermano menor.

-Es importante, así que cuando puedas…- Dijo y salió, sin más, de la habitación.

-¿En qué estábamos?- Inquirió Inuyasha. Kagome señaló la parte de la página del libro de texto por la que iban. –Ah, cierto. Bueno, yo no tengo idea de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.- Kagome sonrió.

-Entonces si quieres te explico.- Ofreció.

-Sí.- Dijo el chico observándola; Kagome comenzó con la explicación.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La hora que empleaban en el grupo de estudio ya llegaba a su fin. Todos empezaron a redondear en los temas, finalizar con las explicaciones y marcar páginas de grandes volúmenes de libros en las que habían quedado.

-Sango, eh… gracias por todo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, Kuranosuke. Puedes venir para todo lo que necesites y te ayudaré en lo que pueda.- Decía Sango ya fuera del salón. Todos se habían ido ya.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego.- Dijo el chico despidiéndose.

-Adiós.- Vio como el muchacho se alejaba por el pasillo y luego doblaba en una esquina. –Miroku.- Murmuró de repente, se había olvidado por unos instantes de que tenían que hacer el trabajo esa tarde. Pero Miroku no había salido aún del salón, así que entro a buscarlo. Cuando estaba por decir su nombre divisó a Miroku, pero no estaba solo, sino que estaba con Keiko, besándose.

Sango dio un paso atrás, al ver que no habían notado su presencia salió nuevamente. Se sentó en el frío suelo del pasillo, cuando saliera se irían. Luego de aproximadamente un minuto pensó que era una estupidez, así que se puso de pie y se paró a un lado de la puerta, de cualquier modo sin atreverse a entrar.

-¡Miroku!- Llamó, ya no apenada sino molesta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De adentro del aula Miroku oyó el llamado de Sango y separó sus labios de los de la chica.

-Olvidé que tenía que irme.- Dijo más para sí mismo que para alguien más.

-No te preocupes.- Dijo Keiko. –Ve, yo guardaré mis cosas y luego me iré también.

-OK. Nos vemos.- Besó su mejilla y salió rápidamente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Se cree que lo esperaré todo el día pero…"- Pensó mientras se disponía a entrar al salón, cuando de repente chocó con alguien que salía. –Miroku.- Dijo molesta.

-Sango, Sanguito, perdón. Olvidé lo del trabajo.- Se disculpó el chico.

-Sí, claro que lo olvidaste, de seguro estabas muy ocupado.- Dijo, sabiendo que así era.

-Más o menos.- Dijo el chico como si nada. Empezaron a caminar hacia la salida.

-¿Sabes qué, Miroku? Mejor dejamos el trabajo para mañana, estoy muy cansada. Nos veremos en el lugar de siempre a las cuatro de la tarde.

-Como tu quieras pero,- Se detuvo y miró a su amiga.- Sango¿estás molesta?

-No.

-¿Es por lo del trabajo?- Volvió a preguntar.

-No.

-¿Entonces por…?- Comenzó.

-Te dije que no estoy molesta.- Respondió, evidentemente molesta. –Sólo estoy cansada, es todo.- Agregó más calma.

-Bueno, vamos entonces.- Sango asintió y salieron del colegio destino a sus hogares.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bueno, ya solo nos faltan dos puntos y terminaremos.- Dijo la chica observando orgullosa lo que habían hecho hasta el momento.

-Sí.- Dijo Inuyasha. –Iré a buscar más gaseosa y vuelvo.

-Bien.- Inuyasha salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras y entró en la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador y escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Quién es esa chica?

-Kagome.- Dijo comenzando a salir de la cocina para volver a la habitación con las gaseosas.

-Espera, te dije que quería hablar contigo.- Inuyasha se detuvo sin voltear a encarar a su hermano, pero indicándole así que tenía su atención. –Nuestro padre llamó, desde Inglaterra.

-¿Y?- Preguntó el menor impaciente. Hablar sobre su padre no era algo que le importara mucho en ese momento.

-Estará aquí mañana.- Dijo con su tono habitual, calmo, de voz.

-Bueno.- Dijo retomando su camino nuevamente. Aunque se mostrara indiferente lo había sorprendido el hecho de que su padre, luego de meses de no verlo, fuera a llegar de un día para el otro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hermana¿no que ibas a hacer el trabajo con Miroku?

-Sí.- Dijo, desganada, sentándose en el sillón.

-Pues yo no lo veo contigo, y es muy temprano.- Insistió Kohaku.

-Lo sé.- Dijo pensativa.

-Oye¿estás bien?- Preguntó preocupado.

-Sí.- Respondió. Se puso de pie y se encaminó a la habitación. Kohaku seguro seguiría interrogándola y terminaría por enfadarse con él… también.

Entró a su habitación y al cerrar se apoyó en la puerta, fue deslizándose hasta sentarse en el suelo. Apoyó su mentón en sus rodillas y puso sus brazos alrededor de estas; una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Se había sentido horrible al verlo besando a Keiko, no soportaba verlo a su lado. No soportaba verlo con ninguna otra chica tampoco, porque siempre deseaba ser ellas. Deseaba poder estar con él de la misma forma que ellas, ser más que una amiga.

Otras lágrimas siguieron a la primera…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Terminamos.- Kagome asintió.

-Oye¿qué hora es?- Preguntó cerrando los libros que habían utilizado.

-Las siete treinta.- Respondió Inuyasha.

-Será mejor que ya me vaya a casa. Se pasó rápido el tiempo.

-Sí, es cierto.- Coincidió Inuyasha. –Te acompaño.

-Bien.- Sonrió. Juntó sus cosas con la ayuda de Inuyasha y las guardó en su mochila. Luego ambos salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras. Sesshomaru no se encontraba en la sala, de lo que Inuyasha se alegró. Salieron a la calle y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

-Creo que hicimos un buen trabajo.- Dijo Kagome. Inuyasha volteó a verla.

-Sí. Nos merecemos un enorme "10".- Kagome sonrío.

-Tienes toda la razón.- Volteó a ver al chico también pero no estaba a su lado. -¿Inuyasha?- Dijo extrañada.

-Oye, Kagome¿no es esta tu casa?- Inquirió el chico desde atrás. Kagome volvió sobre sus pasos sonrojada y riendo nerviosa.

-Creo que me volví a pasar.- Inuyasha soltó una carcajada. –No te burles de mí.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó el chico tratando de contener la risa. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana entonces.- Dijo la chica luego de un pequeño silencio.

-Sí, Kagome, nos vemos.- Comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia su casa; Kagome le saludó moviendo su mano. Al entrar a su casa su madre se encontraba cortando vegetales para la cena.

-Kagome, llegaste.- Dijo como siempre con una sonrisa en los labios su madre.

-Sí.- Respondió. -¿Te ayudo?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku se encontraba tumbado en su cama mirando el techo. Se estaba a punto de dormir, cuando se le cerraban los ojos el teléfono comenzó a sonar estruendosamente. Se quedó quieto un momento esperando que Mushin contestara, pero no lo hizo. Así que se puso de pie y levantó el tubo del aparato que se encontraba sobre el escritorio.

-¿Diga?- Preguntó adormilado.

-¿Miroku? Soy yo, Keiko.- El chico inmediatamente recuperó su tono de voz.

-Ah¿Qué sucede linda?-

-Llamaba para preguntarte si podríamos salir mañana.

-Claro.- Aceptó.

-Mmm¿qué te parece a las cuatro en el parque?- Sugirió.

-Está bien.

-Genial. Entonces nos vemos mañana a esa hora. Cuídate, un beso.

-Adiós.- Colgó y se acostó nuevamente esta vez durmiéndose a los pocos minutos.

Se le había olvidado, nuevamente, que ya tenía algo para hacer ese mismo día, a esa misma hora.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Al día siguiente en el almuerzo…_

-Oh¿así que terminaron el trabajo?- Inuyasha asintió mientras engullía un poco rápido.

-Te vas a ahogar.- Le advirtió Kagome.

-Lleva años tragando a esa velocidad, está entrenado.- Sango sonrío algo triste, llevaba así toda la mañana y Kagome lo había notado. –La buena nota que se saquen con el trabajo será todo mérito tuyo, Kagome.

-Oye, eso no es cierto.- Se quejó Inuyasha que había vaciado su plato. Kagome río ante la reacción del muchacho y habló antes de que Inuyasha continuara protestando.

-Oye, Sango¿y ustedes ya terminaron el trabajo?-

-No.- Dijo simplemente. –Ni siquiera lo empezamos.

-Hey, y a todo esto ¿dónde está Miroku?- Interrumpió Inuyasha mirando a Sango. La castaña señaló con su dedo índice una mesa a lo lejos. El chico observó en aquella dirección.

Miroku estaba almorzando en una mesa con Keiko y sus dos amigas. De vez en cuando Keiko lo besaba, o viceversa.

-Ya nos abandonó por su noviecita.- Haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. –Todo para poder andarse besuquean…

-¿Qué asignatura tenemos después del almuerzo?- Preguntó Kagome para callar las palabras de Inuyasha. Sango miraba hacia abajo su propia mesa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku recién se reunió con ellos en el salón para la siguiente clase.

-Creí que llegaba tarde.- Dijo sentándose en su lugar al ver que la profesora aún no llegaba. –Sanguito, anoche no dormiste ¿verdad?, te ves cansada.

-Un poco.- La verdad es que no había dormido nada bien. –Ah y, Miroku, no vayas a olvi…

-Good morning.- Saludó, interrumpiéndola, la profesora y el sonido de todos los alumnos poniéndose en pie y respondiendo al saludo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya había terminado la última clase del día y todos los alumnos se apresuraban hacia la salida. Kagome y Sango se encontraban guardando sus cosas en sus respectivas mochilas e Inuyasha las esperaba de pie en el marco de la puerta del aula, junto con Miroku eran los únicos en el salón.

-Podrían apurarse.- Dijo Inuyasha fastidiado.

-Ya, ya.- Replicó Kagome. –Deja de quejarte.

-Adiós chicos.- Saludó Miroku yendo presuroso hacia la puerta.

-Hey¿a dónde vas tan apurado?- Preguntó Sango colgándose la mochila al hombro, acercándose a el muchacho.

-Necesito ir a casa antes de las cuatro.- Se detuvo y volteó para ver a la castaña.

-Oh, está bien.- Miroku le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. –¡Adiós, chicos!- Dijo pasando por al lado de Inuyasha.

-Adiós.- Dijeron Kagome e Inuyasha al unísono. Se quedaron todos callados por unos momentos hasta que Inuyasha dijo impaciente:

-¿Ya podemos irnos?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Adiós, Kagome.

-Adiós.- Se despidió la chica desde la puerta de su casa. Ahora Inuyasha se dirigía a la suya. Cuando entró solo vio a su hermano, sentado en un sillón leyendo el periódico. Cerró la puerta de un fuerte golpe para así conseguir la atención del mayor. Y la consiguió.

-Ten más cuidado, idiota.- Dijo mirándolo seriamente. Inuyasha lo ignoró.

-¿Y?- Inquirió.

-¿Y, qué?- Preguntó Sesshomaru.

-"Estará aquí mañana"- Lo imitó Inuyasha. Sesshomaru arqueó las cejas.

-No viajó.- Dijo simplemente en modo de respuesta, volviendo su vista a las hojas del periódico. Inuyasha sin hacer ninguna otra pregunta subió a su habitaión, arrojó su mochila sobre la cama y bajó las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina en busca de algo comestible. Sesshomau también entró a la cocina.

-Tengo que ir para la oficina ahora, volveré por la noche.- Informó apoyado en la pared y cruzado de brazos.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Inuyasha mientras preparaba comida instantánea. Sesshomaru caminó fuera de la casa e Inuyasha pudo oír el ruido del motor del auto encenderse y luego alejarse por la calle. Almorzó en paz y tranquilidad y luego decidió que era hora de una reparadora siesta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Veinte minutos para las cuatro…_

Miroku ya estaba listo. Vestía unos jeans, una playera azul marino y unas cómodas zapatillas deportivas. Tomó sus llaves y partió rumbo al parque.

---

Sango ya estaba lista. Vestía jeans negros a la cadera, una blusa blanca de mangas largas y zapatillas blancas. Tomó sus llaves y partió rumbo al bar.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hasta ahí lo dejo por ahora, no me maten ****n.nU**

**Gracias nuevamente por los ****reviews****! Espero les guste éste capítulo, prometo subir el otro pronto ya que éste me pareció un poco corto... Todavía tengo que actualizar mis otros ****fics****…**

**Bueno, dejen ****review**** con su opinión. Me despido hasta pronto,**

**Mahiara****Hiteru**


	5. La llegada de alguien importante

**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE COMO ASÍ TAMPOCO NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES.**

**SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**RociRadcliffe: **Te agradezco mucho que leas el fic. Y no te preocupes que no lo pienso dejar abandonado, no, no n.n Cuídate, y saluditos.

**Setsuna17: **Otra vez gracias por leer y por los ánimos¡saludos!

**Tsuki-one-chan:** Gaby, gracias por tu apoyo. Espero que te guste el capítulo, luego me dices. Estoy esperando con ansias la conti de tus fics n.n Hablaremos pronto¡cuídate mucho!

**Lady YuKiiKo**Ten paciencia, ya va a pasar algo… no te preocupes n.n Ya verás. Gracias por el review! Y ambas luego ponemos a caldo a Miroku, ) Bye!

**CarmenTaisho**Perdón por el retraso, pero espero te guste la conti n.n- Gracias por el review¡saludos!

**Daniithap-chan: **Me alegro de que te guste el fic ) Espero también este cap. Gracias por leer, Bye!

**Honeykiss: **Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero lo que siga de fic sea también de tu agrado y disculpa el retraso. ¡Hasta la próxima!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Escolares**

_Mahiara Hiteru_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo cinco

**La llegada de alguien importante**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De camino a su habitación sus pensamientos se dirigieron a su padre. Era una persona desconocida para él. Comenzó a reunir en su mente los recuerdos que tenía con su padre, y no le llevó mucho tiempo, por supuesto, no eran un gran número.

Entró en su habitación y se sentó en el borde de su cama para continuar recordando. Ya hacía ¿qué¿Un año ya desde que no lo veía¿Tantos meses? De cualquier modo esa no era la primera vez que se iba, el primer viaje. No, no era un viaje el irse a Inglaterra, las vacaciones, se dijo, más bien eso era cuando volvía a Japón por algunos días.

Se recostó decidido a no seguir con el tema por más tiempo en su mente, pero de repente una idea se le instaló como rayo en la cabeza. ¿Y si su padre tenía una familia allá en Europa? Bueno, probablemente tuviese una pareja, una novia ¿pero y si tenía un hijo¿O se hubiese vuelto a casar? Suponía que se los hubiese contado a él y a Sesshomaru. O eso era para lo que quería ir a Tokio, para informarles de algo que no pudiese decir por teléfono.

Tonterías, se dijo el chico. Lo que sucedía es que se había entusiasmado con la idea de que su padre regresara, aunque demostrara lo contrario. Aunque siempre actuara como si no necesitase a nadie, o no le importara lo que era de su padre, la verdad es que quizá sí le gustaría volver a verlo.

Descartó completamente la idea de dormir ya que sabía no lo lograría. Se puso de pie y se dispuso a llamar a Miroku para salir a alguna parte, pero se detuvo y optó mejor por ir a dar una vuelta al recordar lo que Kagome le había dicho esa mañana: Miroku estaría ocupado a la tarde con Sango, haciendo el trabajo práctico.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku se detuvo un par de segundos por tercera vez en el camino desde que había salido de su casa. ¿Por qué sentía que había olvidado algo? Algo importante. Reanudó su camino hacia el parque pensando que podía ser, _o quien, _le sugirió una voz en la cabeza. ¿Quién? La respuesta le llegó repentinamente.

-¡Sango!- Exclamó de pronto. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido de no darse cuenta que había quedado con las dos chicas a la misma hora?

Miró su reloj que le indicó que faltaban siete minutos para las cuatro. Se apoyó en una fría pared de piedra pensando en su estupidez. Estaba a menos de la mitad del camino en cualquiera de las dos direcciones: el bar, donde había quedado con Sango, y el parque, donde había quedado con Keiko. Miró en ambas direcciones y escogió una sin siquiera dudar, caminando por ella con paso decidido.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuatro y cinco… ¿dónde estaría? Se preguntó Sango moviendo nerviosamente la cucharita del café que se había pedido. Él no acostumbraba llegar tarde, bueno, quizá sí a la escuela, solo de vez en cuando. Se encontraba sentada en una pequeña mesa con su mochila apoyada en sus piernas, en el suelo. Mentalmente se obligó a calmarse, a esperar, ya llegaría y le daría una explicación a su tardanza, y más le valdría que fuera una muy buena.

Esperaba a Miroku para comenzar el trabajo en un pequeño bar ubicado en una esquina, no muy lejos de la escuela. Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha conocían muy bien aquel lugar desde hacía años y, generalmente, cada vez que se juntaban o se proponían hacer algo juntos aquél era el punto de reunión. No había mucha cantidad de mesas, debido a su tamaño, y la gente que se reunía allí lo hacía, al igual que los chicos, hacía tiempo y muchos ya se conocían.

Sango, que estaba en una mesa con proximidad a la barra, notó que el dueño la observaba algo preocupado. Era un hombre anciano, alegre y muy amable, y su nombre era Tôtôsai. Dueño del viejo negocio, lo mantenía en pie solo desde que su esposa había fallecido hacía años.

-Ven aquí.- Dijo sonriendo mientras secaba un vaso de toda la cantidad que le quedaban por delante. Sango se sentó en una de los altos bancos que se encontraban a la barra. Sonrío también pero sin poder ocultar algo de tristeza. -¿Qué sucede niña?- Inquirió el anciano en frente de Sango, al otro lado del tablón de madera.

-Nada, solo espero a Miroku.- Respondió mirando sus uñas distraídamente.

-Miroku… ¿y a qué hora debió estar aquí?- Preguntó.

-Hace…- Miró el antiguo reloj en la pared de piedra. –diez minutos.- Terminó fijando su vista en el anciano y luego volviéndola inconscientemente a sus uñas.

-¿Y él es la causa de tu tristeza?- Cuestionó despacio e intuyendo la respuesta.

-No, bueno…- Levantando la vista, miró a los ojos del anciano y la verdadera respuesta salió sin preguntar. –Sí.- Susurró.

-No creo que sea sólo por llegar tarde¿no me equivoco, verdad?- Tomó otro vaso para seguir con su trabajo.

-No.- Sonrío tristemente. –Sino porque debe habérsele olvidado, o quizá tenga una cita.- Sugirió este último con algo de evidente rencor.

-Oh, ya veo… - Sabiendo perfectamente lo que sucedía en realidad. -¿Y tú crees que vaya a dejar plantada a una amiga por una cita?

-¿Por una cita?- Inquirió sarcástica. –No lo dudo ni por un momento.

-Pues yo no creo que lo haga. Esperemos, quizá simplemente se le haya hecho un poco tarde.- Tomó la jarra de café y llenando otra taza, se la acercó a la chica. Sango sonrío.

-Gracias.- Dijo sinceramente.

-No tienes nada que agradecer querida.- E instantes después añadió. –Ya vez que el viejo Tôtôsai siempre tiene razón.- Dijo orgullosamente. Sango enarcó una ceja de forma inquisitiva, sin entender a qué se refería el anciano. El explicó: -Ahí llega la causa de tu sufrimiento, querida.- Sango no tuvo tiempo de voltearse cuando oyó su voz.

-Sango, lo siento muchísimo.- La chica volteó a la derecha cuando notó que se sentaba a su lado, en la barra. –En verdad lo siento. Me retrasé pero no fue mi intención.- Trataba de explicarse. -¿No estás enojada, verdad?- Sango sonrío, feliz por dentro de que hubiese llegado, de que no la hubiese dejado plantada. Tôtôsai sonrío también, al oír las disculpas del chico y ver la sonrisa de la joven. Suspiró con alivio siguiendo en su trabajo de secar vasos.

-No importa, Miroku. Olvídalo.- Dijo para callar el torrente de disculpas que salían de la boca del chico.

-Bien.- Suspiró y luego dirigió sus ojos al anciano. Sonriendo dijo: -Hola, Tôtôsai.

-Hola, muchacho.- Sonrío también. –Será mejor que se pongan manos a la obra si tienen cosas que hacer.- Ambos asintieron.

-Vamos a la mesa, Sanguito.

-Sí, vamos.- Se pusieron de pie y fueron a sentarse a la mesa en la que Sango se encontraba minutos antes. Allí había dejado su mochila y un café que, ya para ese momento, estaba helado.

Cuando se alejaron, secando el último vaso de vidrio, el anciano murmuró: Amor…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome estaba tan aburrida en su casa que decidió salir a caminar un rato. Saliendo de su casa, Inuyasha se le vino instantáneamente a la cabeza y se le ocurrió que quizá el chico quisiera también dar una vuelta, así que se encaminó a su casa. Pero al llegar y golpear en la puerta no obtuvo respuesta, así que algo decaída se encaminó hacia el parque que sabía estaba cerca.

Al llegar se dispuso a caminar por todo el lugar observando a las palomas dispersas por el suelo y a los niños que las acechaban, luego corriendo tras ellas. Luego divisó a alguien que le resultó vagamente familiar. Sin acercarse demasiado trató de visualizar la cara de la joven, hasta que la recordó, era Kikyo. La chica que había saludado a Inuyasha en la cafetería, la chica de la que Sango le había contado. No le resultó difícil deducir quien era el chico que la acompañaba, ese de seguro era Naraku, su actual novio. Estaban tomados de la mano, sentados en un banco del parque bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

Kagome dio la vuelta para seguir caminando por otra dirección, si seguía por allí se los cruzaría y no estaba en sus planes ver como se besuqueaban. Al dar unos cuantos pasos se detuvo de repente.

-Maldición, niños les dije que no sueñen con que les compre golosinas. Pídanle a sus padres.- Se quejaba la voz de Inuyasha, que se dirigía hacia donde Kagome se había quedado parada.

-Pero Inuyasha, perdiste la apuesta. Dijiste que si podía ganarte la carrera nos comprarías los dulces.- Decía un niño que, prácticamente, trotaba para llevar el paso del joven.

-Síííííí.- Corroboraban varias vocecitas.

-Ay, ya cállense.- Inuyasha volteó para encarar a los niños, quedando de espaldas a Kagome que ya lo veía a pocos metros. –Me ganaste porque todos los demás mocositos se me colgaron de las piernas, son unos viles tramposos.

-Eres un mal perdedor…-

-Kehh.- Inuyasha se giró nuevamente y se frenó al instante al ver a la chica. –Kagome.

-Hola, Inuyasha.- Saludó la joven sonriendo, acercándose.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó olvidando a los niños que seguían a su espalda murmurando entre ellos.

-Solo vine a dar una vuelta. ¿Y tú?

-Pues, igual.- Respondió. El niño con el que antes discutía, lo llamó. Inuyasha añadió: -pero me arrepiento…

-¡Inuyasha!- Volvió a llamar el niño.

-¿Qué quieres Shippo? – Se giró molesto Inuyasha.

-Si no vas a pagar entonces te atienes a las consecuencias.

-Keh, como sea.- Los ignoró Inuyasha. Kagome vio de cerca a los tres niños y la niña, de no más de seis años cada uno, antes de que se marcharan ofendidos.

-¿Quiénes son?- Inquirió la chica divertida.

-Niñitos que siempre vienen al parque a hacer sus maldades.- Kagome interpretó travesuras por maldades.

-Ya veo.- Comenzaron a caminar casi inconscientemente por donde la chica había venido. -¿Y hace mucho los conoces?

-Desde que creían que se decía "gomitar"- Kagome rió, e Inuyasha no pudo evitar reír también.

-¿De qué te ríes, Taisho?- Preguntó una voz fría. Kagome e Inuyasha se voltearon para ver a Naraku y Kikyo.

-Basta, Naraku.- Dijo la chica.

-Kikyo…- Murmuró Inuyasha. Kagome, que lo había escuchado, lo miró un momento.

-Pero si no he hecho nada, Kikyo.

-¿Qué quieres, Naraku?- Inquirió Inuyasha al parecer recuperado.

-Solo venía a saludar, no estés a la defensiva.- Sonriendo fríamente. -¿Es qué sigues molesto conmigo porque soy yo el que está con Kikyo?- Inuyasha, furioso, dio un paso adelante.

-Ya basta, nos vamos.- Informó Kikyo a su novio.

-Espera. Parece que Inuyasha quiere descargarse.- Soltó la mano de Kikyo de su brazo.

-Inuyasha…- Dijo Kagome cuando el chico se disponía a acercarse aún más. Se acercó a Inuyasha y lo tomó del brazo.

-Kagome.- Dijo este. De repente notó algunos niños detrás de la chica, escondidos en los arboles, y oyó que alguien gritaba:

-¡¡Fuego!!- Inuyasha tomó a su vez a Kagome del brazo y se agachó al suelo, bajando consigo a la muchacha.

-Ayy…- Gritó Kikyo segundos después.

-Mierda.- Dijo Naraku. Kagome e Inuyasha miraron a la pareja que estaban empapados por las bombas de agua que habían impactado contra ellos.

-Fallamos muchachos.- Dijo Shippo. –La chica está con él- refiriéndose a Kagome- así que a ellos.- Dijo señalándolos mientras se ponían ambos de pie. Inuyasha, tomando a Kagome de la mano, empezó a correr por el parque, mientras los cuatro niños, con bombitas de agua en las manos, los perseguían. Kikyo y Naraku quedaron olvidados atrás, con el agua escurriéndoseles por la ropa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Terminamos.- Dijo Miroku.

Después de dos horas habían logrado finalizar de una vez y por todas el trabajo. Ahora ambos se apoyaron en el respaldo de sus sillas en el bar, respirando profundamente.

Sango sonrío inconscientemente. Que tontería, pensó, pero se sentía contenta. Había llegado a pensar que se volvería a olvidar de ella y se alegraba de que no hubiese sido así. Que raro era eso de que estuviera enamorada de Miroku, porque sí, lo estaba, y profundamente. Eso lo sabía hace tiempo. Por supuesto nadie más estaba enterado, por lo menos ella jamás lo había confesado. ¿A quién habría de decírselo¿Y para qué? Miroku no iba a enamorarse de ella y nunca, jamás, se arriesgaría a perder su amistad. Si alguien se lo fuese a insinuar simplemente lo negaría…

-Que loca estoy…- Susurró.

-¿Loca?- Inquirió Miroku, que obviamente la había alcanzado a oír. –Si tu lo dices…- Dijo sonriendo.

-Que gracioso…- Dijo Sango sonriendo falsamente. Miroku no quitó su sonrisa, la que tanto le gustaba a su amiga sin que él lo supiera.

-¿Vamos a dar una vuelta, Sanguito?

-Sí.- Respondió poniéndose de pie. Miroku también lo hizo, se colgó al hombro la mochila de la muchacha y se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

-¡Adiós, TôTôsai!- Saludaron desde la puerta.

-¡Adiós, muchachos!- Sango y Miroku salieron y empezaron a caminar bajo el caliente sol.

-Te invito un helado.- Ofreció Miroku y añadió sonriente: -Tú debilidad.

Sango le sonrío y lo tomó del brazo para caminar así, junto a él. Su debilidad… Él la conocía muy bien. _Pero no tanto, _pensó Sango. _Tú eres __mi debilidad._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Esos niños…- Jadeó Inuyasha de tanto correr. –me las pagarán, muy pronto me las van a pagar.- Kagome río sin poder evitarlo. Observó sus ropas mojadas al haber, ambos, sido alcanzados por los niños.

-Hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto.- Dijo Kagome dejándose caer en el césped del parque; ya no podía dar un paso más.

-¿Divertirte?- Inquirió Inuyasha, curioso, sentándose frente a ella mientras trataba de escurrirse la ropa.

-Sí, fue divertido.- Sonrío.

-Te equivocas, Kagome. Lo divertido hubiese sido que nosotros los mojáramos a ellos, no ellos a nosotros.- Corrigió tratando de secarse el cabello. –Pero no te preocupes, me las pa…

-Creo que llegamos en un mal momento.- Kagome e Inuyasha se volvieron el costado.

-¿Pero qué les pasó?- Inquirió Sango.

-Es obvio, Sango.- Volvió a hablar Miroku. –Estuvieron jugando a los guerreros.-

-Cállate, Miroku.- Dijo Inuyasha.

-Unos niños se cobraron venganza.- Les contó Kagome. Los recién llegados los miraron con una ceja levantada, indicándoles que no tenían la más mínima idea de a lo que se referían. Inuyasha se quejó por vigésima vez.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango y Miroku tomaron lugares al lado de sus dos, empapados, amigos. Kagome les explicó bien lo que les había sucedido y todos rieron con ganas excepto, claro está, Inuyasha. Pasaron por lo menos quince minutos más hasta que se le había pasado un poco la bronca.

Los cuatro se quedaron conversando sobre el húmedo césped un largo rato, ya que no tenían que preocuparse, por lo menos ese día, de la escuela. Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando decidieron que ya era tiempo de ir partiendo hacia sus hogares. Caminaron juntos un par de cuadras y luego se separaron; Kagome e Inuyasha, por un lado, y por el otro Sango Y Miroku.

Los primeros iban caminando lado a lado en silencio. Sus cerebros iban procesando lo sucedido en el día, por lo menos el cerebro de Inuyasha. Kagome sin embargo solo guardaba silencio, preguntándose que pensaría el chico. Luego de haber recorrido medio camino de aquel modo fue ella quien decidió romper el silencio.

-Sabes, el otro día en la clase de gimnasia Ayame nos contó, a Sango y a mí, sobre una fiesta que hará en la casa de verano de su padre. Bueno, nos invitó a los cuatro y me preguntaba si tú querrías ir.- Inuyasha que la escuchó desde el principio se volteó a verla.

-Sí, claro.- Respondió. –No es que me fascinen esa clase de cosas pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer. ¿Y cuándo será?

-Si mal no recuerdo sería el próximo viernes.- Dijo con un dedo en la sien.

-¿Esta semana?- Inquirió. Kagome asintió.

-El padre alquilará una especie de bus escolar, ya que no queda muy cerca, e iremos todos juntos.- Hizo una pequeña pausa. –El bus partirá de la escuela a las cinco de la tarde y volveremos el domingo por la mañana. Pasaremos el fin de semana allí.- Finalizó.

-Ya veo. ¿Y qué lugar es ese?- Ya habían llegado a la casa de Kagome, quien esta vez se había detenido en el lugar correcto, pero seguían conversando por el tiempo que habían perdido guardando silencio la primera mitad del camino.

-Sé que queda bastante cerca de la playa.- Suspiró. –Ya no quedan muchos días buenos ya que dentro de poco comenzará a hacer frío. Creo que deberíamos aprovechar lo que reste.

-Tienes razón.- Coincidió el chico.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A diferencia de Kagome e Inuyasha, los otros no habían estado callados sino, más bien, hablaban de cosas sin importancia. Bueno, eso, hasta que Sango recordó también lo de la fiesta de Ayame.

-Miroku.

-¿Sí, Sanguito?- Ya estaban hacia rato sentados en el escalón de la puerta de entrada de la casa de la chica, conversando.

-Ayame hará una especie de fiesta, o salida, que durará todo el fin de semana. Bueno, nos invitó. ¿Tú iras?- El se giró para verla.

-¿Tú irás?- Le preguntó a ella sin responder.

-No tengo nada que hacer…- Miroku sonrío.

-Pues entonces yo también voy.- Sango sonrío. Se quedaron congelados en la mirada del otro unos cortos segundos hasta que se abrió la puerta de la casa, por la que salió el padre de Sango. Ambos giraron las cabezas.

-No me había dado cuenta que estaban aquí. ¿Cómo estás Miroku?- Preguntó, haciéndose lugar por el costado para bajar los cuatro escalones.

-Muy bien, señor.- Respondió el chico. -¿Y usted?

-Excelente.- Abrió la puerta de su auto. –Hija, Kohaku está dentro haciendo la cena. Volveré a las doce.- Se subió al vehículo pero dejando la puerta abierta para añadir: -Miroku¿por qué no te quedas a cenar con ellos?- Miroku le dirigió una rápida mirada a Sango antes de volverse al padre y responder:

-Será un placer.

-Bien.- Sonrío y antes de cerrar se despidió.

-Adiós.- Saludaron también, ambos al mismo tiempo. Vieron el automóvil alejarse, se miraron y Sango dijo:

-Vayamos a dentro a ver que hace Kohaku.- Miroku asintió y juntos se adentraron en la casa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha dejó a la chica en su casa y se dirigió a la propia como generalmente hacia desde hacía unos días. Ya para ese entonces el cielo era de un azul muy oscuro y se vislumbraban ya varias estrellas. Sacó la llave cuando llegó y abrió la puerta, a quien vio del otro lado de la sala lo dejó sin palabras. Sin cerrar siquiera la puerta se quedó allí parado y sin nada que se le ocurriese decir.

-Buenas noches, Inuyasha.- Le saludó su padre, con un vaso de Whisky en la mano.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Konnichiwa!**

**¡Diez millones de disculpas por no actualizar antes! Es que se me hizo casi imposible, en verdad.**

**Es muy grato para mí escribir capítulos para este fic. La verdad es que me gusta mucho n.n**

**Ah, y mil gracias, nuevamente, a todos por los reviews. Cuídense mucho.**** Me despido, hasta pronto,**

**Mahiara Hiteru**


End file.
